glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
Mother's Day Crunch, known in Japan as "Slapstick! Miyuki's Mother's Day Challenge!!" (ドタバタ！みゆきの母の日大作戦！！ Dobatata! Miyuki no Haha no Hi no Daisakusen!!)https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/SmPC15, is the fourteenth episode of Glitter Force, the fifteenth episode of the Japanese version, and the fourteenth episode overall. Summary When Emily forgets about Mother's Day, she enlists the help of her friends to think of the perfect gift to give to her mother.''https://www.netflix.com/title/80057968 Synopsis In the Library of Legends, Emily is reading a picture book while her friends are making things. Even Candy is making her own thing: a bead necklace with the Strawberry Glitter Charm on it. Emily asks why the others are doing crafts, and the others tell her that Mother's Day is tomorrow. Emily panics, as she's forgotten about Mother's Day and hasn't gotten anything for her mother. Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Brooha has her own gift: a piece of candy that she gives to Ulric. Ulric tries it and is disgusted to find that it's mustard garlic taffy. He spits it out, angering Brooha. Back on Earth, Emily decides to buy a gift for her mother. However, she doesn't have enough money to do so. Candy asks Emily what Mother's Day is and Emily explains that it's a day for showing appreciation for your mother. Candy asks why Emily has to get her a gift instead of just thanking her. Emily says that she has to do something more special than just a thank-you. Emily then decides to help her mother with the chores by washing the dishes. She asks her mother how else she can help, and her mother says she can do the laundry. However, she accidentally puts in plant food instead of detergent. She makes coffee for her mother, but she puts in salt instead of sugar. Emily then takes her mother's quilts up to the roof to dry off. After this, she goes downstairs to vacuum the floor. As she's vacuuming, she sees the quilts falling off the roof due to the strong wind and freaks out, tripping over the vacuum cord. Emily goes to her room and is upset over not being helpful at all to her mother. Then, she remembers that her friends were making things and decides to make her own gift for her mother. She goes to the Library of Legends, where the others show her the gifts they made for their mothers. Kelsey made an apron for her mother to wear when she's working at the family restaurant. Lily made a painting of her mother. April made a coin purse, and Chloe made a ceramic tea cup. Emily asks her friends what she should make. They suggest she do something she's good at, but they can't come up with any talents Emily has. Emily isn't upset, though, as she realizes that she can make a necklace just like the one Candy made. She uses a necklace-making machine to string beads together, adding rose-shaped decorations to make it special. However, once the necklace is finished, Emily doesn't think it's good enough for her mother despite Kelsey and April saying otherwise. Candy tries to use the Star Glitter Charm to make it look better, but Emily snatches it away because she wants the gift to be something she made herself without help. When the Star Charm is activated, it styles Candy's hair instead of affecting the necklace. Lily suggests that Emily get a card to go with the necklace, and Emily cheers up and agrees to the idea. As this is happening, Ulric is floating above Rainbow Hills. He still tastes the mustard-and-garlic taffy, so he decides to attack everyone to make himself feel better. He starts at a florist that is having a Mother's Day event. After seeing a girl give her mother a bouquet, he is angered enough to cast an unhappy ending spell. Inside of a card shop, Candy senses this and tells the others to hurry to Ulric. They do so and transform to fight. Ulric turns a bouquet into a Red-Nosed Buffoon. Before the fight begins, Glitter Lucky entrusts Candy with the task of keeping her necklace safe. The fight begins, and the Buffoon has the clear advantage. It uses its vines to block a kick from Glitter Spring, its flower to swallow Glitter Sunny and spit her onto the ground, and its pollen to send Glitter Peace and Glitter Breeze into an uncontrollable sneezing fit. Glitter Lucky tries to hold the Buffoon's vines so it can't attack, but this only means the Buffoon can swing her around and fling her onto the ground. Ulric sends his Buffoon after Candy. As she runs away from its attack, she accidentally drops the necklace, breaking its rose decorations, and Ulric picks it up and mocks it. Glitter Lucky says that Ulric is right and that she shouldn't give the present to her mother. The others shoot back that it doesn't matter how well-made a Mother's Day present is as long as it has love poured into it. As they say this, they gain the upper hand. Glitter Sunny kicks Ulric in the face, causing him to let go of the necklace and enable Candy to take it back. Glitter Spring also joins the fight against Ulric, and when he moves to the top of a light pole, Glitter Peace uses it to electrocute him. Meanwhile, Glitter Breeze freezes one of the Buffoon's vines, which keeps it from striking back. Glitter Lucky realizes that the others are right and she joins in on the fight. She, Glitter Sunny, and Glitter Peace use the Buffoon against Ulric by forcing it to shoot pollen in both of their faces. The Buffoon shoots thorns, but Glitter Spring deflects them with her wind. This wind obscures the Glitter Force from Ulric's sight, enabling them to perform one last attack on the Buffoon before Glitter Lucky finishes it off with Sparkle Storm, netting the team the Juice Glitter Charm. After the fight, the girls transform back to normal. Emily is upset at her necklace being broken, but is suddenly surprised to see her mother approaching her. She gives her the necklace and is even more surprised that her mother loves it. As Emily and her mother walk home in the sunset, the other girls give their mothers their gifts, and Emily muses that if everyone's mothers are as happy as hers, the Glitter Force will truly have achieved a happy ending. Characters Glitter Force * Emily / Glitter Lucky * Kelsey / Glitter Sunny * Lily / Glitter Peace * April / Glitter Spring * Chloe / Glitter Breeze Pixies * Candy Villains * Ulric * Brooha * Buffoon Minor Characters * Emily's Mother * Kelsey's Mother * Lily's Mother * April's Mother * Chloe's Mother Trivia * All of the Glitter Force Warrior's mothers are shown for the first time. * Despite ''Glitter Force taking place in America, Emily's piggy bank contains yen, the currency of Japan. This is a leftover from the original Japanese version. **One of the signs in the background of the florist shop also displays a price in yen. Gallery References Category:Glitter Force (series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Https://glitterforce.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Glitter Force (series) Season 1 EpisodesGlitter Force (series)